Deaths
There is a large variety of deaths that the player can experience while venturing in the Witch's House. Deaths can be a result of: *Traps *Getting caught while being chased by an enemy *Spending more time in a dangerous area than the timer permits *Making poor decisions while solving a particular puzzle Here is a list of deaths that can occur in The Witch's House. It includes spoilers. |-| Traps = Traps *If Viola steps on the red puddle in the Trapped Room, the walls will crush her. *Viola will be impaled by a flying spear in any room except in the Hall of Distraction. *If Viola moves left, right or backtrack in the Hall of Distraction after reading the note in the previous room, Viola will be trapped in a separate room and a boulder will crush her. *In the Correct Mouth Pathway, Viola will die if she steps on the spikes next to the door leading to the Quiet Hallway. *If Viola attempts to exit the Right Cell, the skeleton chained to the wall will move closer to you. If the skeleton catches Viola, it kills her. Viola can leave the cell by mashing the Confirm button on the door until it lets Viola out. (Note: In Version 1.07, if the skeleton catches Viola, she will awake in the middle bed in the Yellow Flowers Room instead of dying.) *Stepping into the poison without the glass shoes in the Poison Hallway will cause Viola to disintegrate. |-| Decisions = Decisions *Drinking the soup in the Dining Room will poison Viola and cause her to lose HP with each step. *The Chef will chop Viola's hands off if she chooses to lend the chef a hand in the Kitchen. *Upon entering the Spider Room, If Viola takes the Butterfly without placing the Butterfly Model in the web, trying to exit the room will make a spider decapitate her. *Reading the Book of Death will cause Viola to violently and uncontrollably bleed to death. *Walking on the thin bridge in the Main Hallway on the 3rd Floor will cause the bridge will break under Viola's weight, thus causing her to die. *Entering the Snake Room without feeding the Frog to the Snake will cause the Snake to eat Viola. * If Viola visits the Frog Room after the Frog was killed, and Viola reads the note, a black hand will emerge from the black pit and grab her. * In the Riddle Room, allow Viola to answer wrongly by selecting all of the items except for the clock upon reading the note. Upon entering the room and reading the note, the note will ask her whether or not she was answering wrong on purpose. If Viola nods in response, the two statues standing on each side of the note will crush her. *Taking the Music Sheet in front of any painting, excluding the Black-Haired Painting, will cause Viola to get sucked into the wall and die. * Playing the piano will cause the piano to crush Viola. *If Viola plays the music box without the key or with the King Key, and enters the Quiet Hallway, the Toy Soldier will shoot Viola. *Prying open the door and going through it will cause Viola to trip and lose her head. (Note: In Version 1.07, it is caused by ignoring the Woman Statue and entering the door.) * Once Viola goes down the chimney, she will find herself back in the dining room among many Male Bust Statues. If Viola heads to the kitchen and tries opening the door that leads to the 2nd Floor Stairs, she will find out that the door is locked and a bloody hand print will appear on the wall. Viola goes back up the chimney and escalates down the floors to the stairs leading to the first floor, and attempts to open the door, she will find that this door is still locked. When she turns back, a Male Bust Statue will appear in front of her. If Viola chooses to remain still, the Male Bust Statue will promptly crush her. *If Viola puts the gold chopsticks anywhere except the ribs in the skeleton, an invisible person wielding a knife will kill her once she enters the Kitchen. *If Viola X the White Flowers in the Witch's Garden, or X it the wrong way upon listening to the Red Grasses, the White Flowers will impale Viola with their stem. *If Viola talks to the Tadpoles three times in the Water Chamber, the tile on which Viola is standing will break and cause her to drown. *Entering any mouths except for the correct mouth in the Mouth Hallway will cause Viola to be impaled by spikes. *If Viola reenters the Skull Hallway after outrunning the Giant Skull, the latter will still be roaming the area and will kill Viola if she does not leave. In Version 1.07, the animation of this death has been altered: rather than simply killing Viola by decapitation, the Giant Skull will eat her whole and will chew on her cadaver. *If Viola takes the Wristwatch from the table in the Dark Hallway, a noose will wrap around Viola's neck and hang her. *If Viola wears the Red Shoes, Viola's head will lie on the ground, severed from her body, and her headless body skips off the screen. *Two Giant Skulls will appear if Viola enters the Skull Hallway after the Witch's Garden is dyed red. *After taking the Doll Head and entering the Number Lock Chamber, the Red Eyes will persistently start banging on the door. If Viola does not exit the room chooses to remain within the door's vicinity, the door will burst open and the Red Eyes will catch you. |-| Chases = Chases *After putting the Teddy Bear Torso in the basket and reentering the Entrance Way, a Giant Teddy Bear will come and squash Viola if she does not run. *Upon placing the Book of Death on the shelf in the Glass Display Room, a Bloody Skull will chase and attempt to kill Viola. *The Black-Haired Painting will chase Viola once she obtains the Music Sheet and if she didn't run quickly, she will be turned into a painting of hers. *After solving the Skull Puzzle, a Giant Skull will appear and kill Viola if she does not run. *Once Viola washes the red shoes in the Water Chamber, a Giant Skull will appear from the entrance to the Witch's Garden and kill Viola if she does not run. *After Viola takes the Doll Head in the Medicine Room, Red Eyes will appear and kill Viola if she does not run. *The Legless Girl will attempt to catch Viola after Viola has read the last diary entry. |-| Timer = Timer *If Viola exits the Kitchen after she puts the Gold Chopsticks back in the skeleton's ribs, and lets the timer go to 00:00, an invisible person wielding a knife will kill her. *Let Viola walk into the Poison Hallway and do not let her step on the poison. If the timer goes down to 00:00, Viola will evaporate. *Step on the poison when wearing the Glass Shoes in the Poison Hallway or in the Poison Room. If the timer go to 00:00, she will evaporate. |-| Extra Mode = Extra Mode *While Viola is being chased by an enemy, if she keeps running from her pursuer without leaving the room after a certain period of time, the enemy will gain speed. *Using the machete on the large patch of roses will now cause the machete's head to break off and lodge itself into Viola's skull. *The Giant Teddy Bear will now follow Viola into the hallway and squash her, and entering the room with the basket of teddy bears will lead to a dead end. The correct method to proceed is to escape into the northeastern room. *Removing the silver cover from the plate in the dining room will reveal a bowl of soup that is now infested with harmful maggots. A maggot will jump at Viola, leading to a game over. *If Viola does not run after lending the Cook the bloody limbs, he will grab her arm and push it onto the cutting board, leading to a game over. *If Viola is caught by the Cook before escaping to the scissors room, he will cut her in twain. *The Cook will remain in the kitchen until the door to the second floor is unlocked. Attempting to return to the kitchen then will cause the Cook to come out into the dining room and cut Viola in twain. *Searching the toppled chair on the left will lead to Viola being attacked by a maggot. *Interacting with the glass case containing the Bloody Skull will cause it to jump at Viola. *Interacting with the book "A Funny Story" will cause a gun to manifest from the bookshelf and shoot Viola. The bloodstain from the attack will remain after loading your game. *Returning the Book of Death to the bookshelf with blue books will cause it to fall on Viola. *When running from the Bloody Skull, running in front of the bookshelf will cause it to fall on Viola. The correct way to proceed is to start looping BEHIND the bookshelf and back to the front, allowing the bookshelf to fall on your pursuer. *Even after getting crushed by the bookshelf, the Bloody Skull will proceed to chase Viola. Escape from the room before it crushes her. *Even after swapping the butterfly with the butterfly model, the spider will chase Viola on the way out. If it catches her, it will devour her head first. *Even after freeing the butterfly, the spider will remain in its room. Returning at any point in time will result in a game over. *The flying spear in the Hall of Distraction can actually kill Viola. *If Viola inserts the Stuffed Frog through the door window to the Snake Room, then enters without forcing the Frog inside, the Snake will attack Viola while the Stuffed Frog lays on the ground next to it. *In the Cat Statue Hallway, the second statue can be seen slightly shaking, walking right in front of it will have it fall onto Viola. *If Viola tries to enter the mouth hidden in the wall, the mouth will bite down and chew her upper body. *If Viola offers incorrect eyes to the girl in the mirror, she will jump out and squeeze Viola's head off before disappearing. *Attempting to shoot the toy soldier in the wrong direction 11 times will cause it to turn around and shoot Viola on the twelfth incorrect shot. *Inspecting the incorrect crack in the wall will cause the snake to pull Viola in and kill her. *If Viola does not leave the room or is caught by the toy soldier after inspecting the wall across from the black-haired woman, she will be shot. *If Viola interacts with the black-haired woman while running from the Toy Soldier, she will be turned into a painting. *Being caught by the snake in the piano sheet room will result in Viola being eaten. *Attempting to return to the snake's lair twice after running away from it will cause the snake to bust out the crack on the wall and capture Viola. *Ignoring the crying statue woman and attempting to open the door will result in Viola's head twisting off immediately. *Trying to open the door leading to the scissor room after descending the ladder in the fireplace will cause a white statue to smash Viola to death. *Failing to hide in the skeleton room behind the kitchen before the cook enters will result in a game over. *Exiting your hiding place in the skeleton room before the cook has left will result in a game over. *Upon exiting the kitchen after placing the chopsticks back into the skeleton's ribs, the chef will chase Viola down. The correct path has changed, as Viola will now have to run down and climb over the table to escape. *Viola must run from the Legless Girl in the long hallway lined with windows. Failing to do so in time will result in the Legless Girl catching Viola and ripping her face off. *Attempting to reach the green candle twice without using the tree branch will cause the vines to wrap around Viola's neck and decapitate her. *Viola can, almost comically, walk forward and jump into the empty water hole before it's been filled, resulting in a game over. *Interacting the bedside candle three times will cause one of the yellow flowers to come over and kill you. *In this mode, trying out any of the three options suggested by the red grasses to kill the white flower will lead to a game over. *If the player backtracks when running from the giant skull after pulling the lever, several of the skulls in the room will grow and kill Viola. The correct choice is to break the broken pot and hide in the alcove until it passes. *In this mode, interacting with the tadpole five times (as opposed to three) will result in a game over. *Not moving after pouring water on the grandfather clock will cause it to fall forward and smash Viola. *Pouring water onto the candle will have one of the yellow flowers rip Viola's head off immediately. *If Viola pours water onto the grandfather clock on the 1st Floor instead of the clock on the 5th Floor, the music will stop, then when she exits the hallway, she will end up in a black void with no exit, eventually the screen will darken until it becomes pitch black while clock chimes can be heard. *After washing the shoes, the giant skull will chase you once more. It is impossible to run into the tadpole room, so the player must run into the room where they originally found the red shoes. *Interacting with the dead tadpoles after washing the shoes will cause the floor tile on which Viola is standing to collapse. *If the player steps on any of the traps in the poison hall, they will either die or be slowed down until the timer runs out. *The doll head/cute bottle room now has a giant red eye roaming at all times. Viola will melt into a red mush immediately after touching it. *Touching the candle at all after the garden is dyed red will cause Viola to ignite and burn into a pile of ash. *Approaching the tadpole/skull hallway after the garden is red will cause a giant skull to burst forth and eat Viola's head before she is able to run away. *The Legless Girl chase is now dramatically harder, as there are multiple floor obstacles like piles of blood that will slow Viola down if she crosses them. Category:Events